Change
by VKLOREO23
Summary: A lot of things actually happened before General Cross' search team was sent to look for him Allen was deemed MIA but is he really or did he just leave and look for his lost memories that he just so happened to forget. AllenxRoad R.M
1. Chapter 1

New story people :) hope you like it if not then damn but uh i have all these storys and wanna know if people actually want to read them so im just gonna post and see what people say

DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN ANYTHING SADLY

* * *

"Hey! Rookie if you're in there get ready were going on a mission in a little bit." Yelled a girl with long black-green hair, while passing by the cafeteria. The rookie got up and speed walked in her direction following her. Sense his time here at the Black Order he has have never seen this chick which was pretty much only two months but so far he has met almost every exorcist, the only one's he's haven't met so far was general Cross's search team and some members of general Tiedoll's team. She was probably knew sense there was no way she could be on Cross's team or Tiedoll he snorted to myself. As the rookie was about to leave the cafeteria entrance the same girl came back and started yelling again causing him to cover his ears.

"Kanda you too, please come along we are to attend the briefing that Reever-san will present." As he was covering his ears sense this chick was way too loud for him he saw a tall man with blue hair in a pony-tail eating noodles or something of the like get up and leave from his table walking towards his direction. When he thought he would stop in front of him to greet him or something he couldn't be anymore wrong, all he did was shove him aside and follow the girl who was pretty far ahead. 'What the hell she was just near me and now she's gone like she was never here in the first place and he never saw this ass before either did they get new people or what.' He fumed and walked behind the two older looking people.

'They seem to know where they're going though.' he thought to himself. As they neared the science lab they all went inside and toward the direction were Reever was. The rookie kept staring at them as they all waited in line for Reever to give them his undivided attention. After a while the blue haired guy named Kanda got fed up and yanked Reever toward them demanding what their mission was so he can get the hell out of here. 'God he was an ass.' The girl was trying to calm him down while the rookie just stood there and looked on at them minding his own business and looking pretty.

Once they seemed done fighting Reever explained to them that they would be going to London to check out strange happenings that has been going on lately about missing people, and strange lights at night near the forest. And it seems the finders stationed there couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong because when they went to go check it out nothing was ever there, typical. They listened a little more for any other things he might have wanted to tell all three but as he dismissed them he called the two other exorcist back in and said that the rookie was free to leave and prepare for his mission. He left the science lab wondering what Reever was going to say to them.

"Lenalee, Kanda welcome back I'm glad to see that you're both better and up it has been a while, we all missed you." Reever smiled at the two while some of the scientist behind him were smiling as well and others crying. They didn't think they would see them again and it was a shock for Kanda that he didn't wake up earlier due to his healing abilities. Lenalee smiled at them and was close to tears as well telling them 'I'm home' while Kanda just che'd and turned his head although they knew it was a sign that showed he cared even if it was only for a minute. "Reever-san where's Koumi-nisan?" Lenalee asked already preparing a cup of coffee for her brother. "I'm surprised you didn't see him he was in the infirmary the whole time." He replied to her.

She shook her head no and headed out the door with Koumi's bunny coffee-cup while Kanda headed out the door as well.

As all three left for the mission later in the day and ran for the train to get to the next city the kid wouldn't stop complaining about where they were going even though they told him a couple of times already. 'To catch the train.'

When the two exorcist's Lenalee and Kanda jumped off a specific building that had no other buildings to jump onto the rookie immediately stopped and watched as the other two jumped off and he lost sight of them. When he did finally catch sight of them they were surrounded by black smoke and the two of them were walking on top of the train like if it was normal towards an opening on top. He started panicking when the train just kept going and they never even looked back 'are they that heartless'. When he finally had the courage to jump onto a moving train he bounced off the roof of it and almost fell off the fucking train. If it weren't for the fact that his coat got stuck on something sharp and prevented him from falling he would most likely be dead or crippled. He was about to shout for help until someone grabbed him from an open window and forced him inside the train. The rookie looked up at his savior and was face to face with a huge finder with blue stripes on his face. Before he could thank him the finder put a finger to his lips to as if too keep quiet which he was pretty sure it was just that, and the other finger pointed in the direction where Kanda was sitting quietly. He looked at him confused as if to why he stopped him from speaking, he couldn't be sleeping they just got on the train. The finder brought a piece of paper out and scribbled something on it then showed it to him.

'Don't speak master Kanda is meditating at the moment go to the other room in first class, Miss Lenalee is there'

The rookie growled but not loudly. 'He didn't want to disturb master Kanda.' He thought sarcastically and got up slowly and went towards the front of the train where the chick Lenalee was. Once there he looked around and found her easily sense she was waving at him becoming for him to go where she was. As he took a seat next to her he kept his space and just stayed silent till he decided he wanted answers from her. He wanted to know where they came from who they were and mostly everything after all he was top dog at the moment. 'Either way…I have a right to know'. He arrogantly thought and turned toward her.

"So am I gonna get answers or am I gonna have to figure it out all on my own." He asked her and looked at her seriously. She looked at him startled then smiled, she must have been thinking deeply because when Lenalee looked out the window she wasn't just looking she was just staring at the same place even though the train was moving at a fast pace.

"What do you want to know?" Well that was easy.

"I wanna know who you are and who the other guy is and why everybody treat's you guys so special I have never seen you two before and I don't like it at all when new people are accepted so easily and I'm not informed." He told her quickly.

"Are you like the best exorcist or something?" She asked jokingly and laughed out loud but stopped when she noticed he wasn't laughing with her and just stared at her aggravated.

"Yes I am, for your information!" He snapped at her and stood up but was immediately seated as someone put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit. He looked up sharply at the person who made him sit but faltered a little when Kanda's intense and he meant intense glare, glared at him very fiercely. Well he wasn't better than the generals he knows that.

"Shut up and sit down." He was about to argue back but was silenced as a sword was put against his throat and threatened to pierce the delicate skin there.

"Well let's see where do we start ha-ha." Lenalee told him about how they have both have been gone for three months due to severe injuries including the coma. Her and her squad were put into a separate room located somewhere secretly in the black order 'so she was on Cross's team my bad she must me strong then'.

She went on to tell him how they were looking for general cross but right on the first mission something happened to the whole squad who were located in different locations when a bright light appeared out of nowhere and the next thing they all knew they woke up and that was just two days ago. Apparently Reever told them they were in some sort of coma for about three months and the squad leader in charge of their party which was General Cross' pupil was hurt the worst and has been missing since his disappearance in China were he was waiting for their arrival with his golem because he easily found his master. After a few hours of silence when he got the answers he wanted he forgot to introduce himself and opened his mouth to tell them but the girl beat him to it.

"Daniel Barron 13 years old has a short temper than most people and is at the moment a highly skilled exorcist for his age besides another candidate and is the son of Felix Barron who at the moment is the prime minister of XXXXX sorry but they gave us your file and we were ordered to read it." Lenalee answered him and he stayed silent once again and he was a little annoyed that the Black Order gave them his file. To him it was a little personal.

So all in all they were his sempai's or elders it didn't really matter they have been at the Order longer than he has and probably have more experience. 'Damn his group was in for some competition for the strongest so far.' Daniel muttered to himself, he would not let his General down, Sokalo will be proud that his apprentices are the strongest out of all the other generals in the order.

When they finally made it to London it felt like a day more than an hour they got off and walked more into the city looking for an inn to stay in since it was getting dark and there search also officially starts tomorrow. When they entered an Inn were they had reservations the two exorcists seemed surprised to see a white haired old man in front of them with ripped clothes showing his chest that did not seem old asking if he could help with their luggage. When they didn't respond to him and only stared at the man he got confused and looked at the old man more closely. Turns out it wasn't an old man but a teen maybe a little older than him, god he hoped not.

"A-A-Allen"

Done hoped you liked it please review or anything really i just want people to have something to read cause now-a-days no one updates anymore.

* * *

**ok THERE YOU GUYS GO BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT FOR THE CERTAIN COUNTRY THAT IS NOT WRITTEN WON'T BE JUST LIKE WITH SHERIL BECAUSE IT NEVER SAYS WHAT COUNTRY SO I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT SOMETHING ITS NOT**

**HOPE you liked it and stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

"Allen-sama...Allen-sama please wake up." A boy with hair as white as snow and a scar as red as fresh blood running down the left side of his face looked up from his comfy pillow to see who dared interrupt his precious sleep time. He was up all night building a grand chair for his room so he could look like a KING. He had been bored lately without his family around and just picked up some stuff along the road when he was traveling and mostly got wood. He carved, cut, nailed, and glued mostly everything together. He would design and paint it later on but now he was just tired and wanted to sleep but nooo a stupid butler just had to wake him up.

"What!" He replied grouchily turning around so his back was facing the Akuma butler.

"The Millennium Earl requests for your presence at breakfast today." He turned around to face the Akuma who just kept staring at him without a hint of emotion.

"Just tell him I'm busy now go away." he turned back around to the darkness that was his special pillow. The Akuma just waited for ten seconds until he spoke again. "The family is back."

At that one little sentence he immediately sat up from his bed and looked toward the Akuma that was leaving his room already. He quickly got up and went to the shower, did everything necessary for him to be clean especially brushing his teeth, then he changed and ran down the hall of a maze his home was. After about a good hour of making a turns he gave up and the word 'LOST' just kept echoing in his head. This house was a maze to him and everything looked the same and it was all the same color. "Damit!" He yelled and stuck his right arm out punching the wall next to him on his right making a huge hole in the wall. He walked through the opening in the wall and looked around noticing it was a room not a lounge. "Uh-Oh it just had to be Tyki's room ahhh that's not good." Allen told himself and sighed again he quickly left through the door instead of the hole in wall he made, he passed by his room again and the next thing he knew he just got too frustrated and started running through every wall in the Ark just trying to find the damn dining hall. After he smashed through a final wall he collapsed out of exhaustion and his spirit of will was floating away bidding him farewell. He laid there just thinking if he was ever even going to see his family when he couldn't even move at the moment.

"You're finally here Allen-chan we were starting to think you wouldn't be able to make it today." He looked up towards the voice of the-oh-so familiar Earl who was also sort of his father. When he looked towards the man and noticed that he was in the dining hall he finally directed his eyes toward the table were his smile widened upon seeing his brothers and sisters at the table looking at him and the mess he made of his clothes. Allen did his best to try and stand up but he already lost the will to stand when his spirit floated away and not to mention his body hurt from running through so many walls. He cursed and pouted when he felt someone pick him up from that back of his collar shirt and half drag half carry him to the table. He saw as Skinn looked at him then back ahead and plopped him on his chair witch happened to be next to the Earl. Allen was so close to tears from seeing them it's been months sense he saw everyone together or individually at all.

"Welcome back everyone." he told them happily as he lay back on his chair ready to pass out at any time. He saw as they all smiled at him and said 'I'm home' except for Lulubell who just had her eyes closed across the table from him. To his right was Road who was unfortunately doing homework but did look up at him from time to time and smile that smile that was only meant for him. Then Tyki who was just smiling with his head on his fist was waiting for the food to be served. The twins Jasdero and Debbito who were next to Lulubell were coloring in some book. On their left was Skinn who happened to take the little jar of tea sugar and eat it whole with a small spoon.

"Why are you guys all here I really didn't expect you guys for another few months." Allen told them all curiously looking around at them expectantly almost jumping up and down on his seat. They all gave him different answers really.

"Master wanted us back." Lulubell

"I was told there was a family meeting." Tyki

"They said there would be sweet's." Skinn

"This is where we live." "Live Live." True the twins lived here so did everyone else but Jasedevi preferred it here and they were gone for a long time on a mission so he didn't see them for quite a long time.

"Millenie said he would help with my homework and I was told you would finally be here as well Allen...you got bigger I hope you grew in many more places." She winked at him and he shivered in excitement yea he missed her too. While they were all somewhere else so was he, he had missions to and was gone for years until just last month when he had a break and was able to be MIA at his mission and return home if only for a little bit. He would always think of things he and Road could do while they were alone. He directed his attention to the Earl when Lero popped out started screaming at him for thinking such thoughts of his 'sister'. He laughed even if she really was his sister he would still have her she was too beautiful for her own good and he didn't want any creep trying to have her only he could have her. Everyone looked at him when he chuckled darkly yea they missed home.

"Calm down Allen think about whatever you are thinking later I called you all her for a specific reason tonight that's why you are all here." The Earl told them seriously his grin widening everyone stopped what they were doing, sat up more straight and listened more intently. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Please help Road with her homework while we eat dinner." He told them happily as servants came out one by one with many carts having a variety of different food cuisine. Allen just drooled while they all sighed and tried to do something to avoid doing her work but that didn't happen. Tyki kept putting the number three he was never taught or went to school in the first place so it was expected the only thing he could do was read a book which we weren't really sure if he could even read. Skinn-nii-san didn't even look at it and tossed it back Roads way. Lulubell wrote down who knows what and the Earl was finishing booklets like nothing. Allen just skimmed through the subjects to see what was interesting after finding a music booklet he picked it up and started working on it as well as math.

"Seriously what kind of school gives middle-Schoolers this much work especially music and economics what the hell." Allen muttered and started naming all the concert songs and putting the correct minors in place and naming witch part is called what on the picture of many music instruments.

"A School were the rich and intelligent go to Allen." He turned to the Earl and looked at him for a few minutes until he thought of something.

"My Lord I would like to attend school when Road moves up to high school this year may you please sign me up for it." Allen asked him seriously and rejoiced when he saw him nodding saying he may if it pleases him.

"But why would you want to go Allen you're smart enough to not go and you do have missions as well."

"Because I would like to keep an eye on Road my Lord and I heard that the school she's planning to go to is a dorm school so all the more reason right." He grinned and went back to the booklet.

After a while he felt like someone was staring at him and he looked around the table, no one was looking at him until he turned right and caught Road staring at him. She smiled at him, and grabbed a fork picking up noodles with it and urging him to open his mouth so she could feed him. He looked at her for a few seconds then gave in, he opened his mouth as she guided the fork to his mouth watching him bite down and chew his noodles. Road scooted closer to him and was practically on top of him when she fed him while he did her work 'yup she is totally enjoying this' Allen thought to himself as he took a bite of a chicken leg and directed his attention towards the book he was almost finished either way. About ten minutes later he finished and closed the book directing all his attention to the person sitting on his lap namely Road. Tightening his hold on her waist

While she kept feeding him food and they were only looking at each other the Earl spoke so he could have all their attention once again.

"My dear family." He waited a while so he could look at every single one of them while his insane smile just got bigger than before.

"The show is about to begin so be ready to play your part in it." They all smiled when he finally announced the real reason why they were all here. He stood up from his chair probably going back to his room to deal with all those phone calls he gets, it's crazy how he can keep track of all of them.

Everyone got up as well and left the room once they were done eating probably on their way to go prepare. Allen just sat there staring at Road while she fed him desert.

"Yo shounen hurry up and finish eating I wanna play a game later." Tyki shouted to him while he was leaving the dining hall. He got back a 'sure' and continued on his way to his room or the library. Allen hoped it was the second because who knows what Tyki would do to him when he finds the huge hole in his wall.

"Ne~ Allen want to play with me." Road asked seductively unbuttoning his tattered button-up shirt and stroking his chest moving to fully sit on his lap with both her legs on either side of him. He didn't respond to her but she got the point when he gave her that look that said 'do as you please'. She grinned while she reached behind her to grab the chocolate syrup that was there for desert only.

"I guess it's my turn to eat huh Allen" He groaned, he really hoped she went hard on him this time last time it hurt but he wanted to be hurt more badly by her.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok heres the other story and uh its embarrassing putting it up but i love my work and I am proud so hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

Allen moaned as Road bit his nipple where she poured chocolate syrup on. "Bite me harder Road." He told her huskily and grabbed a fistful of her hair bringing her face up to his so he could devour her chocolate covered mouth. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth and started playing with her tongue coaxing her to play with him, she moved away and went back to his chest were there was still chocolate left and a trail of saliva.

"Let me finish eating Allen." She whispered and began licking up and down on his chest again. He brought his hands to her ass and groped them making her groan and bite him harder than before. He breathed out a raspy yes and moved her hips against his needing some friction between them he was already tired of waiting he has been away from her for years and would love to make it up to her after all the lost time.

As he moved her hips against his a little faster than before she looked up at him and saw his eyes closed then looked back to his chest witch had started bleeding were she bit him. Her eyes glowed with satisfaction, Road loved the taste of Allen's blood it was like no other and she loved his the most because it heated her body up every were just making her more needy for him and sense she hadn't seen him in years she was sure she was gonna love his blood more than anything else she had had while they were away from each other. When Road licked the trail of blood of his chest she shivered when she tasted it. Yes she remembered this feeling alright and she very very much missed it. As her body began heating up more so than before it only got better when Allen made a hard and sharp thrust up that made her moan loudly. She went up toward his neck and started licking his neck leaving love bites and bite marks the only thing he did in return was go faster and breath heavily, she heard his moans here and there.

As both of them were locked in a lip-lock only one of them heard the door open and moved there head to the side, the other kissing the others neck passionately. Road looked up and saw who it was but just went back to facing Allen. "Allen." Road told him quietly and locked her arms around his neck finally moving her hips against his as well.

"What?"

"Look up."

And he did but even as he saw Mimi, Lulubells maid, he didn't stop his hips; he just looked at her resting his head besides Roads head and watching as Mimi blushed and looked down. He sighed and stopped his hips movements as well as Roads who didn't want to stop and whimpered but he had too if the maid was here that meant that Lulubell needed one of them for something and he couldn't talk to her if Roads hips were moving against his. He stood up from the chair bringing Road with him to their feet, he buttoned up his shirt witch sadly only had the two bottom buttons left exposing the top part of his chest to the whole world but he liked it.

"Yes what can we do for you Mimi?" Allen asked her kindly after clearing his throat and again she blushed he wondered why.

"M-Madam Lulubell would like you to accompany her on a mission today Allen-sama if you wouldn't mind." She told him and looked serious for once sense she interrupted them. His eyes went toward the grandfather clock were it said 8:00 but he knew it was dark so that meant pm. "Fine." He looked at Road and kissed her saying that he would return later to finish what they started. She looked at him and took a lollipop out licking it for a minute not answering him then handing it to him. He took it with his mouth and smiled at her grabbing it with his hand after a while and licking it suggestingly at her as if to say that's how he would lick her. She smiled and took the lollipop back handing him an unwrapped one and bidding him goodbye. She left through a different door than the one that was open and he turned to look at Mimi patting her head and guiding her out of the dining hall.

"It's been so long Mimi you changed a little bit and what's up with this bell is it a gift from Lulubell." He asked her trying to get his mind off of Road sense he was still hard. 'OH that's right I was gonna play with Tyki HA guess I can't now.

"H-Hai it was a gift from Lulubell." She told him happily and leaded him through the halls toward an Ark door. As a butler was about to pass them he told him to clean up the dining hall and give Lord Tyki a message which he went immediately to go do. They made small talk while on the way to the door that would take them to London which is where Lulubell happened to be, they talked about what mission's Lulubell has been on and what he had been doing but he only told her that it was a secret between him and the Earl. As they made it to door #55 he opened it and told her 'ladies first' laughing all the while. The Ark was located in an alley so of course that's where they ended up at with a hobo staring at them. "Are-are you angels?" the old man asked and Allen was so close to laughing his ass off. "And why would you think that old man." Allen asked him and bent down to be face to face with the man while Mimi just stood a little back. "B-because you guys just came from out of nowhere and from a light door there's no way you could be humans your angels I know it." He answered and that was true they did come from a door with light it was funny really but Allen decided he would play along. "Your very smart old man, as a reward please guard this sacred door with your life and make sure no one finds out about it and don't mention it to anybody that you are a guard." Allen told him dramatically and had to stop himself once again from laughing thank "God" he succeeded in fooling this man.

Allen stood from his crouching position and patted the man on the shoulder, he looked as if he was just blessed but he wasn't. As Allen walked away from the alley his grin just got wider 'humans such fragile creatures, easily fooled, and deceived. Once they made it to the streets of London he looked around lost on where to go. "This way Allen-sama Madam Lulubell is hiding out in an Inn that the exorcist's would be staying in before they move on." Mimi told him and walked the opposite way that he was gonna head, he scratched his head and followed her going down a few blocks and corners. When they finally made it to the Inn he was so confused on how they got here.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a seated Lulubell who was drinking milk with a spoon and bowl.

"Ah Lulubell how was dinner for you I thought you would be full but I guess not huh." He smiled at her and was about to walk toward her but the door to the Inn opened halting him, he looked at her and asked her mentally what he should be doing but all he got was a finger pointing to a sign that said 'work'. 'Oh I got it now; I'm supposed to be working.' Allen quickly turned around and greeted the guest's that entered. Once he saw their faces he already knew who they were but he kept up the act of working at an Inn.

"A-A-Allen." A girl with pig-tails stuttered out in disbelief. 'I stared at her and continued smiling.' "Can I help you with your bags Miss?" I asked her and then supposedly realized something. "How do you know my name Miss I'm sure I have never met you before." My face showed confusion but that's what I'm supposed to do. It's the plan I made with the Earl: Memory loss.

"What happened to you Moyashi?" Kanda asked and that was a hard one to ignore but I still kept a neutral face not giving anything away.

"Sir my name is not Moyashi its Allen and what are you talking about." I asked him calmly and made a mental fist-pump when he looked bothered that I didn't respond to his insult. A kid with spiky black hair pointed at my chest and I stared at him confused for second then looked down at my attire. I smiled, that's right I'm still in my ripped shirt that exposed most of my chest witch Road so happily tore apart and slacks that were dusty and torn as well.

"W-Why were you with another girl Allen what the hell were you thinking?" Lenalee yelled at me and I shrunk back a bit she always yelled loud. She probably saw the love bites around me upper body maybe that's why she's complaining. "Once again Miss I have no idea who you are or your friends but what I do in my personal time is of no concern of yours." I told her and quickly grabbed her bags and the others as well. "Now this was please it's almost 10 and I think all of you would like some rest yes." God this was easy I took them to a room that had two beds and another room that had one bed but were right next to each other. I bid them good-night and went back towards the lobby were Lulubell was still sitting with Mimi filing her nails.

"Let the games begin." I told her and grinned slyly.

* * *

**would be happy if someone could review like the other person that made me happy XD hehe**


End file.
